


Snowy Confession

by Stargazer673



Series: Dominick Carisi verse [8]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Christmas, Confession, F/M, Future, Love, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673





	Snowy Confession

“It’s so pretty,” you marveled. The white lights from the Christmas trees reflected off the blanket of freshly fallen snow. Manhattan had already got 5 inches and more was in the forecast for overnight.

“I love new snow,” Sonny said as he maneuvered you through the plethora of evergreens. “See one you like?”

A gust of cold air blew through the trees. You snuggled in closer to Sonny’s side. He grinned as his grip on your shoulder tightened. “We can head back if you want,” he offered.

“I don’t want to go home empty-handed. I’ve never had a live Christmas tree,” you told Sonny.

“Never had a live tree? Blasphemy!” Sonny pointed over to a group of smaller trees that would fit better in your apartment. “Stick with me doll. We’ll get the perfect tree.”

Twenty minutes later your tree was being loaded. You were so excited you were actually giddy. The thought of being at home with Sonny and decorating a tree, drinking hot cocoa made you feel warm all over.

Sonny came behind you putting an arm around your neck and kissing your head. “I love you.” He turned you to face him. “And one day I’m gonna marry you and we’re gonna have kids that get just as excited as you when we put up a tree.”

Your eyes grew wide. That was a lot to confess but you knew he meant every word of it. And like in some movie the sky opened up and snow fell around you. A few flakes fell onto Sonny’s mustache. “I love you too.” Sonny leaned down a pressed his soft, cold lips to yours. The kiss deepened quickly and both of you had to remember you were in public. When he broke away, you looked up at him. “That sounds like the perfect Christmas. ”


End file.
